cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Puniceus Entente
The Charter of Puniceus Entente The following is the official charter of Puniceus Entente. The Charter is the highest document in Puniceus Entente. All laws and actions must be judged against it. Any law, order, action, decree, or any synonym thereof that violates the Charter is null and void. Article 1. Official Statement of Who, What and Why The Puniceus Entente exists for the purposes of developing itself and her member states. The freedoms, liberty and safety of Puniceus Entente and her members come before all. We are the self appointed defenders of the right to keep and bear arms in Cyber verse as well as the self appointed. Article 2. The 5 Freedoms I. The freedom of all full members to speak in a manner, at a time and in a venue that they wish shall not be encroached upon. II. The freedom of all full members to possess and use any arm they can obtain for the purposes of self defense, defense of others, hunting, recreational purposes, just to watch things blow up or any other reason shall not be infringed for any reason, at any time, by anyone. III. The freedom of all members to defend themselves and allies will always be held without exception. IV. The freedom of all members to leave Puniceus Entente at any time will be kept whole unless the person has committed an act of aggression to an ally. V. The freedom of all members to do as they please is intact unless the charter or the government states otherwise. Article 3. The Range Rules I. ALWAYS keep a gun pointed in a safe direction. No Puniceus Entente member shall attack a nation unless a declaration of war has been declared. II. ALWAYS keep your finger off the trigger until ready to shoot. During time of alliance wide war all Members will follow all rules unless said otherwise by the charter. III. ALWAYS keep the gun unloaded until ready to use IV. ALWAYS store guns so they are not accessible to unauthorized persons. Puniceus Entente members are required to keep all sensitive information internal at all times. V. ALWAYS know your target and what is beyond. Peniceus Entente members are required to take screen shots of targets proving their unaligned state before any non-government sanctioned offensive military action. Article 4. Membership I. Pending Member A. Submit an Pending Member application B. Must not be involved in a war (May be overridden by act of government) C. Must have cleared all debts II. Masked Member A. Full Voting Privileges B. Complete access to the message board C. Full Member Article 5. Government I. Leader A. One member will fill the role of Leader B. Stuff they can do 1. Alliance executive and Head of Government. 2. Fill the role of any government office if the event the officer in charge of that area is unavailable. 3. May immediately suspend a PE membership following the membership suspension/termination guidelines. 4. Main contacts for involvement with foreign entities and allies PE is under contract or holds a treaty with. 5. Veto actions of Congress. 6. Global Moderator access to the message board. 7. Must put at least one signature on all treaties following the treaty guidelines. 8. May appoint members to roles within Peniceus Entente to organize and fulfill tasks. 9. Enact member demotions. C. Stuff they can't do 1. Cannot abuse their power for any reason, at any time, even if baby Jesus says it's OK. It's not. II. Councils A. There will be 2 (Two) Councils that will be chosen by the leader. B. Stuff They Can Do 1.Make decisions which they fell is best for the alliance 2. Organize the Ministries and help the Ministers 3.Temporarily suspend a member C. Stuff They Can't Do 1. Change the Charter 2. Organize a ZI of an member of CN 3. Ban a member from the forums. Article 6. Ministers I. One or more member from any level can be appointed to a Minister. II. Minister's act under the policies set by Councils and The Leader. III. Minister see no advancement in privileges, but can be provided special message board privileges to do their jobs. IV. Roles can be added to or taken away as deemed necessary. V. Any member wishing to become a Minister should submit a request for an appointment to Congress or the Leader VI. Suggested Roles A. Minister of Finance (Financial Organization) B. Minister of Defense (Military Organization) 1. Brigade Colonels 2. Brigade Lieutenants C. Minister of Foreign Affairs 1. Ambassadors of United Cyber Nations D. Minister of Recruitment Article 7. Message Board Moderation Guidelines I. No post, thread, forum, category or member account is to ever be deleted by any moderator, at any time, for any reason, unless it is a multi. II. If a post or thread is moved, locked or otherwise moderated an explanation of the reason for the moderation and a location of the edited item must be given by the moderator. III. No post by any member is to be edited without express consent from that member. IV. No member account is to be altered except when specifically granted under the duties of a position outlined in the Charter. V. Moderation logs on any and all moderators will be provided to the Council whenever asked for. Article 8. Membership Suspension/Termination Guidelines I. If determined by vote by Council or decision by Leader a Puniceus Entente membership may be suspended at any time. II. If determined by vote by Council a PE membership may be terminated at any time. III. A suspended member's message board permissions may be changed to bar them from certain areas. IV. When a suspension/termination is enacted a message and email describing the nature and scope of the suspension must be sent to the member explaining why the suspension has occurred and steps that need to be taken to lift the suspension. VI. Automatic Inactivity Demotions: Since a large part of membership is based on continued activity it shall be the policy of the Puniceus Entente to automatically place any member who fails to log in to the primary Puniceus Entente board currently for a 1 week period onto probation as missing in action. Any member returning between 1 week and 1 month must notify a current government member or Council with the reason that they were absent and shall be returned to their former membership. Any member who fails to log in for a period of 1 month or longer shall be removed from the list of active Puniceus Entente nations due to abandonment of post. Any member returning following this must notify a government official and may be required to reapply for membership, brought in at the membership held when they were removed. The leader or Councils may choose to alter these terms if they are notified prior to an absence or based on outstanding circumstances. Article 9. Congressional Guidelines I. All issues must be placed for review for all masked members before a vote may commence. II. Issues voted on by the Councils will be decided by a simple majority. III. Issues voted on by the Councils will have a minimum vote time of 48 hours. The vote will last no longer than 96 hours. IV. A tally of all issues considered, the outcome and record of votes must be kept for all masked members to view. V. All decisions will be forwarded to the leader for review and/or to coordinate implementation. VI. Any Masked member may submit an issue to be added to the Council. Article 10. Official Puniceus Entente policy I. Blue rules. II. All Puniceus Ententes members accept full responsibility for their actions. III. No whining, crying, blubbering or carrying on. 1. Masked Member – Review the war guide lines V. Conduct 1. We all have some sort of social defect, but try to keep that hidden from the outside world. 2. Don't do anything stupid. 3. We're all human and mistakes happen. If you make one, own up to it. VI. Diplomacy is good even if the other person is a moron. VII. Any member with a gripe should feel free to speak up. Just don't present it in a way that makes people want to punch you in the neck. VIII. Relax. Have fun. Don't take yourself so seriously. XI. We're here to win, because it's much more fun than losing. Article 11. The War Powers and Military Organization 1) Purpose. A. the Puniceus Entente War Powers Act is intended to outline and simplify the chain of command during wartime. War Powers Act to be in effect from the time war is declared by Councils until peace is declared. 1. Puniceus Entente members are expected to follow all lawful orders during wartime. 2. Puniceus Entente members shall not follow an unlawful order such as but not limited to, orders that are contrary to the Schematic. A. Councils has no military command authority. 1. Councils may vote to relieve Minister of Defense and military leaders of command if found to be negligent or unfit for command by a Congressional majority vote. 3) The breakdown of government powers in war planning. A. The leader and Councils are responsible for authorizing and declaring wars and accepting peace. B. Councils shall use the Minister of Foreign Affairs to research relevant inter-alliance relations prior to authorizing a war. C. Minister of Defense staff is responsible for all military planning. Category:Puniceus Entente Category:History